ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Leonard Bates
Leonard BatesLeonard Bates (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 04:30-04:35). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Leonard says: "Yeah, I'm Leonard Bates. I'm looking for...the Ghostbusters." is a former tax accountant saved by the Extreme Ghostbusters.Leonard Bates (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 05:09-05:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Leonard says: "I'm just a tax accountant from Long Island." History Leonard Bates spent most of his life in New York City as a tax accountant at a large firm.Leonard Bates (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 05:27-05:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Leonard says: "Look, I spent my entire life in the city working hard, making a god living at the firm but I'm turning 40 this year and I don't have anyone...y'know to share my live with." One night, he missed the bus and was stalked by an Evil Clown. Bates mistook the clown for a street performer. He indulged him by handing out money and laughing. The clown fed on Bates. An eyewitness called the Extreme Ghostbusters. They took readings off of Bates' clothing and confiscated it for analysis. Once all the Evil Clowns were trapped, Bates was released somewhere on Coney Island naked. A few months later, as he approached 40 years of age, he realized he didn't have anyone to share his life with and decided to make a new start. He quit his job and sold his place in the Upper West Side, eager to leave the rat race for good.Leonard Bates (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 07:36-07:48). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Leonard says: "Well, I...I always...nothing's wrong. Finally everything's right. I forgotten what's really important in life. I'm getting out of the rat race before it's too late."Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 07:30-07:32). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "And you just sold your two bedroom in Upper West Side?"Leonard Bates (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 07:28-07:29). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Leonard says: "Yeah, before I quit." Bates bought a home from Adelaide Realty on Long Island. He discovered a wishing well in the tool shed and made a flippant wish for a wife. A Ghost Bride manifested and stalked Bates. Bates hurried to the Extreme Ghostbusters for help. They managed to trap the ghost on a stake out in the Firehouse but the well produced another ghost. Bates hid in his home and called the Ghostbusters. Once they dealt with the head entity, the Wishgiver, Bates decided to sell the house and went traveling across the world, starting with a three week trip to Europe.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 19:58-20:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Leonard sends his regards. He's due in Europe for three weeks." Trivia *Leonard Bates and Egon Spengler are the same age. *Leonard drives a red convertible. *Slimer gives Leonard the creeps. Appearances Extreme Ghostbusters *"Killjoys" *"Till Death Do We Start" References Gallery LeonardBates01.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates03.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates04.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates05.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates09.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates02.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates06.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates07.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" LeonardBates08.jpg|As seen in "Till Death Do We Start" Category:EGB Characters Category:Minor character